


Demigods and other beings

by Fantasysnowflake123456



Category: Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, The Avengers, The Mortal Instruments, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasysnowflake123456/pseuds/Fantasysnowflake123456





	1. Chapter 1

On a cold rainy day in April 1990 four baby girls were born. Their mother was named Katherine Briarwood and she was a Shadowhunter. She preferred to call herself a demonslayer though since her mother had been a demonslayer. At a very young age she had lost her parents to a plane crash. Her mother and stepfather were in that plane crash. Her mother was a demonslayer and her stepfather was the son of a Shadowhunter and one of the Fair Folk. Katherine’s father was one of the Fair Folk. It is unknown which of the two courts he belonged to. Katherine and all of her siblings were born with slightly pointed ears. Katherine’s birth name was not Katherine. It was Sango. Since she was so young when her parents died she was put into an orphanage along with some of her siblings. At some point that only her older siblings remembered she and they were adopted by an American couple that were both Shadowhunters. Robert and Azalea Briarwood adopted Katherine and her siblings. After many years both of them died and Katherine no longer had any parents. She was married to a violent man named Andrew Smith. He was a lot like another particularly bad stepfather named Gabe Ugliano. Many many years later one of Katherine’s daughters would find out about Gabe Ugliano and that her stepfather was his twin brother but that wouldn’t be for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katherine’s daughter Mercy was six she was bitten by a snake demon. The venom from this snake demon partially paralyzed Mercy’s left arm therefore dashing any hopes of her being ambidextrous. Mercy’s older brother Thomas killed the snake demon after this happened but snake demons do not die easily and so Thomas was bitten too. Thankfully the bite did not penetrate his skin at all. Just part of his clothing. Mercy’s oldest brother Michael was there that day too. He fought many demons and laughed like an old time movie villain the whole time. He loved fighting more than just about anything else so it was especially surprising that he was not a son of Ares although Mercy didn’t honestly want to know how her mother fell in love with and had a child with Thanatos. Some stories are better left untold. Her brother Michael was the most violent male that Mercy had ever met. And he really enjoyed killing things. Including people. A common occurrence in a demigod’s life is monsters. Killing monsters was something that Mercy knew was necessary but did not enjoy. However to her brother Michael killing monsters was fun. An extremely enjoyable activity.


End file.
